Within you, Without You
by Mel Lupin
Summary: - Você partilha amor com os outros só sorrindo, Remus. - Sirius dissera, e Remus simplesmente não conseguia superá-lo. /One-shot/SiRem/Songfic


**Within you, without you**

Por Mel Lupin

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem, tampouco a música. Não ganho nenhum valor financeiro.

**Música: **'Within you, without you', The Beatles.

**-x-**

_We were talking  
about the space between us all  
and the people  
who hide themselves behind a wall  
of illusion  
never glimpse the truth  
when it's far too late  
when they pass away't see  
Are you one of them?_

_We were talking about the love we all could share  
when we find it  
to try our best to hold it there  
(with our love)  
With our love we could save the world,  
If they only knew_

_Try to realise it's all within yourself  
no one else can make you change,  
And to see you're really only very small  
and life goes on within you  
and without you_

_We were talking  
about the love that's gone so cold  
And the people  
who gain the world and lose their soul  
they don't know  
they can_

_When you've seen beyond yourself  
then you may find peace of mind is waiting there  
And the time will come when you see  
we're all one and life goes on within you and without you_

**-x-**

Fazia dois meses, e ele ainda não conseguia crer.

Remus se acomodava em qualquer velha cadeira à velha mesa do velho Largo Grimmauld e, durante os minutos que se seguiam antes de notar que o outro não voltaria a surpreendê-lo naquele silêncio, fitava fixamente a madeira gasta. Levantava-se então, trancava-se em um quarto, certificava-se de que não havia ninguém, nem a preocupada Molly, seguindo seus passos e se permitia chorar.

Passava por sua cabeça o momento em que disse a Harry que _ele_ não voltaria. Dissera alto para que pudesse compreender que não era só um pesadelo. Ouvir-se dizer aquilo foi a maneira que encontrou para extravasar o baque que recebeu com o adeus repentino de Sirius. Repetira diversas vezes para si mesmo que estava acabado, mas como poderia simplesmente deixar aquilo passar? Ele não havia desperdiçado anos de espera e de angústia para que, quando o perdesse de novo depois do reencontro, fosse agir como se aquilo fosse algo previsível e passageiro. Que se danasse todo o resto dos acontecimentos. Remus estava pouco se importando com a saúde mental e emocional dos outros.

Havia ocorrido muita coisa desde a partida de Sirius, mas Remus não fez questão de ser parte de nada. Todos mudaram o modo de agir com ele; enquanto alguns ficavam em cima dele questionando sua sanidade, outros o repreendiam pela fraqueza. Ele garantia que estava bem, que sabia que poderia acontecer, cedo ou tarde, mas todos sabiam, bem lá no fundo, que ele não tinha superado.

Por um tempo, Lupin se manteve longe do antigo quarto de Sirius. Evitava o cômodo, mesmo sentindo uma grande bolha de mágoa se encravando e crescendo em seu estômago. Depois, quando desistiu de agir como um completo ignorante, passou a visitar o quarto sozinho, enquanto os outros da Ordem se distraíam em sua vigilância. Por mais que doesse, ele se sentia reconfortado com o misto dos pôsteres trouxas com os mágicos e os enfeites dourados e vermelhos que pendiam nas paredes. Mesmo que Sirius não estivesse ali havia já um tempo considerável, sua presença nunca fora apagada. Se Remus se deitasse na cama velha e empoeirada, ainda podia sentir um leve cheiro da pele do outro, como se Black tivesse estado ali na noite anterior. Nos armários, até roupas que Sirius não usara desde a adolescência pareciam estar recém-usadas. Havia alguns papéis nas gavetas, como velhas anotações do tempo de escola e cartas que ele recebera ou nunca chegara a enviar. Remus se surpreendeu ao encontrar algumas que ele mesmo escrevera, quase vinte anos antes, guardadas dentro de um velho livro de Poções. Não pôde deixar de se sentir infantil ao ler as próprias palavras, que soavam tão desesperadas e inexperientes agora que ele crescera. Não havia nenhum resquício de que Sirius fora deixado no passado e, muito menos, que Remus nunca fizera parte da história do Black primogênito.

Em uma noite, andando em silêncio pelo quarto, encontrou um velho suéter que Sirius adorava usar durante o inverno nos primeiros quatro anos em Hogwarts. Ele o usava quando ele e Remus se beijaram pela primeira vez, no aniversário de Lily, enquanto James e a garota finalmente se entendiam. Remus quase pôde sentir os lábios tremerem num sorriso ao se lembrar de como Sirius riu nervosamente ao quase serem flagrados por Peter e um outro quartanista da Grifinória. Muito antes daquilo, Remus já pudera se apertar contra o tecido grosso do agasalho do outro, sem nada mais que isso até que ambos admitissem que haviam se apaixonado, mesmo que sem querer.

Remus encontrava lembranças que Sirius jamais lhe contara que mantinha, nem quando moraram sozinhos ali no Largo. Ainda havia um desenho atrás de uma porta, num quarto qualquer do segundo andar, que Remus fizera numa noite que passara com Sirius ali, para lembrar ao namorado de que o amava. No coração apagado, a frase "eu amo você" parecia nunca ter sofrido com o tempo. E isso também refletia a situação em que se encontrava seu coração.

Não achava que alguém pudesse compreender suas emoções. Alguém, ele não tinha certeza –provavelmente Molly -, tentara dizer que era algo passageiro de adolescência que lhe marcara, mas que o sentimento se acabara havia muito. O grande engano era que ele não pudera apenas parar o que sentia; ainda era louco por Sirius, ainda vivia por ele. Não esperava que ninguém entendesse, mas não queria, e não permitiria, que alguém o dissesse que ele não o amava.

Uma vez ele questionara Sirius sobre como poderiam prosseguir se simplesmente jogassem a discrição para o alto e decidissem deixar aberto a todos o que tinham. Sirius, porém, lhe disse que não precisavam provar a ninguém nada. Remus nunca discutiu com ele, porque sabia que o outro estava certo.

Mesmo concordando com a idéia de continuarem silenciosos sobre o relacionamento, Remus continuou a se questionar sobre como teria sido se tivessem assumido tudo. Não era como se os bruxos tivessem o preconceito trouxa como o com que fora criado, mas não era aceitável dois homens como eles –um lobisomem doente e um "marginal" –juntos numa relação amorosa. Não era de se espantar que Sirius fugisse da normalidade até em suas relações, mas qualquer um esperaria que Remus, sempre o mais centrado dos Marotos, tomasse uma decisão sábia quanto a seus parceiros. Eles precisavam ter mostrado que eram mais do que todos pensavam.

Não era como se fossem livrar o mundo do mal com o amor que tinham. Eles não derrotariam Voldemort ou quem quer que fosse apenas amando, mas com certeza teriam feito as coisas mergulharem em esperança novamente. Haviam se apaixonado em tempos difíceis, em que sobreviver era a única preocupação aceitável –e se concentraram em manter a própria aliança. Se duas pessoas podiam acreditar no amor enquanto só havia desavenças, por que é que ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo?

Depois de quebrada a única base que restava a Remus, ele já não tinha que evitar quebrar qualquer outra coisa.

Remus quebrara muitas coisas depois que Sirius morrera. Num momento de agonia extrema, atirava a primeira coisa que via em qualquer direção, e quase matara Shacklebolt com um vaso em um de seus episódios. Não conseguia desabafar de outra forma. Não conseguia conversar com ninguém sobre isso. Não _queria_ conversar com ninguém sobre isso.

Só queria seu Sirius de volta.

Queria poder ouvi-lo dizer qualquer coisa para animar seu dia. Queria tocar sua pele e saber que ele ainda estava ali. Queria fazer amor com ele e mostrar, mais uma vez, que estava totalmente perdido por ele. Queria que pudesse apenas se perder nos olhos de Black por uma última vez. Queria sentir seu coração batendo, seu calor, sua respiração.

Remus estava sentado mais uma vez sobre a cama de Sirius quando se deu conta de que era o fim do mundo. Um grande buraco o engolia e o levava para o centro da Terra. Não havia mais nada em que segurar. Chorar não o traria de volta, e nem esperar.

Tonks estava se aproximando dele e, ainda que ele não tivesse o menor interesse, começou a corresponder de forma branda. Isso tirava as pessoas da Ordem da preocupação constante e ainda ele podia ferrar tudo de uma vez. Teria um monte de filhos tão problemáticos quanto ele, faria da bruxa uma pessoa infeliz. Ele já não tinha que se importar com aparências boas e condutas adequadas. Já se fora o tempo em que ele era humano e feliz. Por que não assumir a besta indomável e egoísta que estava fadado a ser?

Ainda assim, se consumia por dentro em rancor pela partida de Sirius. Agora, tentando se forçar a desistir da sua humanidade, estava com raiva, porque Sirius não estava com ele. Sabia que não era culpa do outro, que Black não pretendia partir, mas seu controle estava cada vez mais longe de suas mãos.

Ele caía em contradição cada vez que tentava lidar com o que sentia e era. Chorava ou gritava. Entregava-se ou fingia. O que ele seria agora? Sirius se fora com tudo o que fazia de Remus alguém. Sua partida foi como dizer que estava emparedando o amor que Remus tentava expandir.

Remus andou pelo quarto passando os dedos pelas fitas da Grifinória que decoravam as paredes. Crispou os lábios, sentindo o pranto vir pela terceira ou quarta vez naquele mesmo dia. Massageou o ombro por cima de um velho robe de Sirius, parando à janela rota. Seu corpo doía, era época de Lua Cheia –e graças a Moody ele ainda tomava qualquer coisa que evitasse sua transformação. Seus olhos ardiam e estavam vermelhos como se não dormisse havia vários dias. Sua boca estava seca, mas a sede não o incomodava, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém viria chamá-lo para jantar.

_Eu amo você. Amo. Amo. Mesmo que isso seja errado._

Sirius havia dito uma vez que Remus era a única pessoa que se entregou à verdade de amar. Lupin era o único que ele conhecia que confessava que o amor não era um sentimento perfeito, que machucava de uma forma que deixava feridas difíceis de se curar. E Remus dizia que Sirius também o sabia, e que era por isso que podiam continuar depois de tanto tempo. Nessa época, Sirius ainda não fora para Azkaban e James e Lily ainda estavam vivos –a época mais feliz da vida de Lupin. E, então, veio a prisão e a solidão de anos. Quando reencontrou Sirius, foi como recuperar uma vida passada. Poderia tê-lo agarrado no primeiro instante do contato, mas tinha ciência de que, se o fizesse, nunca o teria largado. Agora, se arrependia de não ter começado com um "eu não esqueci", porque poderia ter feito com que Black ainda estivesse vivo.

Acreditava que todos os passos que tomaram resultaram na morte prematura de Sirius. Suas idéias se confrontavam, porque Remus não se arrependia de ter amado Sirius, e ainda era grato por isso, mas se culpava por ter feito as coisas de uma forma a ter abandonado o amado no último instante. As aparências que Remus mantinha o impediu de saltar pelo véu atrás de Sirius e, mesmo que tivesse ido, tinha medo de ir para um lugar diferente do de Black, e aí sim perdê-lo de vez. Se estavam destinados à eternidade unidos, um suicídio poderia quebrar o fino elo entre a realidade e a esperança.

Sirius teria preferido que Remus lutasse, mesmo que este achasse que não tinha mais nada a perder. Agora faria tudo sem se preocupar com segurança e ética. Aos infernos com senso. Faria o que queriam que fizesse, sendo contra seus próprios conceitos ou não. Não tinha motivo para tentar de verdade. Já trabalhava demais apenas tentando viver.

_Você partilha amor com os outros só sorrindo, Remus._

Por que, por Merlim, Sirius sempre conseguiu dizer palavras que entorpeciam a mente e o coração de Remus? As palavras se gravavam e não podiam ser apagadas. Remus as recordava como se o próprio autor as dissesse ao seu ouvido, arrancando-lhe arrepios. Não bastava ele saber tudo o que fazia de Remus quem ele era, nem saber o que ele sempre estava pensando. Black tinha o poder de fazer Lupin tremer só com curtas frases.

Até no modo como Sirius parava com o rosto próximo ao de Remus lhe tirava o fôlego.

_Beije-me_.

Remus atendia a seu pedido, rezando a cada segundo para que pudesse morrer assim. Não se importaria de morrer jovem, desde que fosse nos braços de Black, afogando-se em seus lábios. Dando-se conta de que isso já não era possível, ele decidiu que já não tinha a menor vontade de planejar a própria morte, desde que esta o colocasse no caminho que o levaria a Sirius de novo.

Desamarrou o cordão do robe e deixou a peça escorregar por seus ombros e pousar aos seus pés. Levou as mãos frias ao pescoço e o massageou. Sentia um arrepio pela mudança plena de temperatura, uma vez nu no meio do quarto. Não sentia pudor algum, não se sentia como alguém dotado de sensos. Ficou parado, esperando seu corpo parar de tremer com o frio. Gostava até da baixa temperatura em pleno fim de verão, depois de todo o calor que apenas lhe irritara ainda mais com a promessa de dias melhores. Desceu os dedos pelo torso, mordendo os lábios. Nunca encontraria toques como os de Sirius.

Sentiu-se ridículo por um momento ao se lembrar de que não era mais um adolescente apaixonado e com vivacidade. Era um homem de trinta e tantos anos sofrendo por amor, estancado no centro de um quarto, redescobrindo o próprio corpo descuidado.

Havia perdido muito peso desde o incidente no Ministério. Estava com uma aparência macilenta e estava longe de boa saúde. Mesmo com as poções que tomava, parecia estar entrando eternamente na fase da Lua Cheia. Seus dedos já não tinham firmeza nos toques, nem mesmo enquanto desciam pelo abdômen manchado com pequenos hematomas roxos. A falta de cuidado fizera com que Remus tropeçasse e esbarrasse nas coisas muito freqüentemente nos últimos tempos, dando-lhe pequenas marcas na pele, isso quando ele mesmo não se feria com unhadas e pancadas propositais. Pior que isso, só a fraqueza que machucava suas juntas, pedindo que ele cedesse. Seus pulmões já não tinham a capacidade de antes, como se ele tivesse apenas sucumbido a uma forte asma. Seu coração falhava uma vez ou outra, provocando-lhe desconforto e mal-estar.

Mordeu o lábio inferior quando tocou uma ferida particularmente dolorida. Não lembrava de tê-la feito. Sob a altura do umbigo, se destacava entre todas por seu tom amarelado e extensão maior do que as demais. Remus se prendeu à curiosidade quanto ao machucado durante alguns segundos, então ergueu os olhos e crispou os lábios.

Como podia se ocupar tão integralmente com algo que já passara? Não conseguia se distrair nem por um segundo sem que qualquer coisa o remetesse de volta aos pensamentos sobre Sirius. Agora, pensava em como o outro sempre aparecia com um hematoma repentino, sem poder explicá-lo, e como estava cheio deles quando finalmente deixou Azkaban.

Talvez, o pior de tudo era o fato de que as memórias estavam começando a se esvair. Não era como se ele simplesmente estivesse esquecendo de tudo, mas já não tinha a mesma visão clara de Sirius como tivera antes. Lembrava-se de sua voz, mas talvez se equivocasse em alguns timbres. Talvez não se lembrasse exatamente do modo como Sirius andava, ou como ele ria esganiçado quando se exaltava. Doía, de forma intolerável, saber que estava perdendo as únicas coisas que ainda tinha de Black.

Aquilo provavelmente significava algo. _Tinha_ que significar qualquer coisa, algo que pudesse confortar Remus. Nunca conseguiria se curar totalmente, e disso estava ciente, mas queria se livrar de pelo menos parte de sua agonia.

Meio que sem querer, então, entendeu que poderia ter chegado a uma solução.

Atravessou o quarto em direção à velha escrivaninha e tirou dali algumas fotos antigas. Seus lábios tremeram quando viu o sorriso jovial de Sirius numa foto que –Remus acreditava –fora tirada pouco antes do fim do sétimo ano. Foi como ser atingido por uma pedra de gelo do porte de um armário: Remus estava, até então sem saber, conformado. Soube, então, que no fim das contas ele podia aceitar a partida de Sirius, assim como aceitara as de James e Lily Potter e, de certa forma, a de Peter Pettigrew. Eles estavam fora de alcance, e não voltariam. Encará-los em fotos nunca traria todos de volta.

Ali, porém, no fundo do que Lupin ainda podia chamar de coração, havia a saudade. Seria, possivelmente, um sentimento bom, ficar se remoendo com a falta de alguém? Se aquilo tudo que tivera com os outros não tivesse importado, ele não teria nenhum sentimento de querer recuperar tudo. Perguntou-se, sentando-se à escrivaninha, se ele não estava se equivocando em achar que tudo tinha escapado por entre seus dedos.

_Você sabe que eu não vou deixar você nunca._

E se, no final das contas, Sirius nunca tivesse errado, e estivesse mesmo para sempre com ele? Provavelmente não da forma como Remus desejava, mas era melhor manter as lembranças levemente embaçadas do que partir de um ponto neutro. Não havia nada agora que Remus pudesse fazer para anular o que acontecera. Se nunca conseguisse lidar com a morte do outro, só carregaria a pena indesejada. Estava se colocando como vítima, quando ele mesmo era o capataz. Ele havia criado para si mesmo um cárcere, um lugar em que só poderia se penalizar pelo ocorrido.

Preso naquela idéia de culpa, Remus tinha se esquecido de algo importante. Por mais que isso soasse terrível e egoísta, Sirius estava morto, ele estava _vivo_ e, aceitando ou não, ele não deveria desistir, mesmo que fosse apenas para realizar o que ele julgava ser o que Black queria.

A verdade era que estava sem Sirius e não poderia fazer nada sobre isso. Revoltas e choro não fariam com que ele subitamente aparecesse à porta do Largo Grimmauld com um sorriso no rosto. Não tinha mais James ou Lily, nem outros amigos que foi perdendo com o tempo. Ele precisava se agarrar ao que ainda tinha, precisava respirar o ar que suas memórias lhe davam. Só assim era que Remus poderia evitar que a história de Sirius se perdesse com o tempo.

Ergueu-se e foi recolher o robe, voltando a se envolver nele. Seus olhos passaram pelo quarto. Não teria como deixar viva a existência de Sirius apenas mantendo aquele cômodo intacto, nem mesmo preservando as fotos. Era preciso que alguém se lembrasse dele, alguém que pudesse contar sua história.

Sirius morrera garantindo, mesmo que sem tentá-lo, que não seria esquecido. Conquistara Remus de uma forma que ele simplesmente não poderia tomar como algo que necessitaria cair no esquecimento, ou que terminaria não tendo importância. Black se eternizara por meio da mente e do coração, não só de Remus, mas de todos os que puderam conviver com ele.

Então, respirando fundo, Remus voltou para a escrivaninha e revistou as gavetas até encontrar um velho rolo de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Acreditava que, quando morresse, também faria alguma diferença, mas ninguém entenderia quem ele fora de verdade porque nunca pudera se explicar.

Começou a escrever com um leve tremor nas mãos.

"_A quem puder me suceder._.."

Relataria tudo. Uma vez que todo o sentimento entre os dois pudera mudar o rumo de várias pessoas, de certo modo, ele poderia partilhar ainda mais a idéia de amor se fizesse com que alguém o entendesse. Quis endereçar a carta a um filho, mas Lupin não estava certo se ainda teria um. Não lhe cabia, de forma alguma, prever e depender disso. Não salvaria o mundo com sua história, mas poderia se explicar para alguém. _Seria eterno enquanto durasse_.

Sorriu, coisa que não lhe saíra sinceramente nos últimos meses. A vida continuaria com ou sem as pessoas, e era nisso que ele precisava se apoiar. Isso tampouco significava que a existência deveria ser eliminada totalmente com a morte. Ensinar, cativar e inspirar eram modos de se manter vivo para sempre.

_Sirius, a vida continua, com ou sem você._

E, no coração, a vida continua partindo de todo o passado.

**-FIM-**


End file.
